


Poor Soul.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer sings another Disney song.





	Poor Soul.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Lucifer had a stare down with Trixie once again. "I will not."

Trixie looked up at him cutely. "Please, Uncle Lucifer?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No."

Trixie sniffled cutely.

Chloe walked out of the kitchen and looked at the pair. "Trixie, what are you trying to get Lucifer to do for you?"

Trixie looked at her mom. "I was trying to get him to sing one of Ariels songs for me."

Chloe snickered softly. "Lucifer just please sing something from Little Mermaid will you?"

Lucifer sighed softly as he opened his mouth and started to sing. "The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself  
Can you do that?  
My dear, sweet child, that's what I do  
It's what I live for  
To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself  
Poor souls with no one else to turn to  
I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this  
And I, fortunately, know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (Pathetic)  
Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them  
Yes I do  
Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole, I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls  
Have we got a deal?  
If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again  
But you'll have your man  
Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?  
Oh, and there is one more thing  
We haven't discussed the subject of payment  
But I don't have-  
I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle  
What I want from you is your voice  
But without my voice, how can I-  
You'll have your looks, your pretty face  
And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!  
The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yet on land, it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle babble for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man  
Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead  
Make your choice  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul  
Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaucitis  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me  
Now, sing  
Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah  
Keep singing!  
Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah." He sat there with a wicked grin on his face as he looked down at Trixie. "Happy?"

"Why did you have to sing poor unfortunate soul's? That song is creepy when Ursel sings it and worse when you do." Trixie said cutely.

Lucifer pulled her into a hug. "You asked for a song from Little Mermaid I did the one song I liked." He said simply.

Trixie muttered softly. "I still love you Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I know small human I know." He tilted his head back to look up at Chloe. "I love you detective."

Chloe smiled softly. "Good." She bent her head and kissed him on his lips. "I would hate to have to sell my soul to the devil to get an answer from you about that." She winked at him before she headed back into the kitchen.

Lucifer sat there chuckling, as he and Trixie settled back into the movie.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> These short stories are all Edge's fault. And she's fine with it. *Walks off to write another one*
> 
> Fear the power of Disney.


End file.
